


Fine, Great

by orphan_account



Series: Beats of Life [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fighting, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hate worrying about the future, 'cause all my fucking problems are based around the past.</p><p>Fine, Great - Modern Baseball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine, Great

**Author's Note:**

> No character is mine, rights respectively to Yana. I apologize if they seem out of character, or if it is poorly written. Feedback is highly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

Ciel's phone shrilly went off at three in the morning, and the Phantomhive  _should_ be asleep, but he isn't. He looked at the caller ID, a ridiculous photo of his friend, Sebastian, popping up, causing a tired laugh to escape as he answered," hey."

"Hi....I couldn't sleep....and I wanted to see how you're doing..." He says hastily," not that it wouldn't matter." 

"Stop acting like this big emotionless character, Sebastian," Ciel closed his eyes," I know you care about me. I'm fine."

"Just fine?"

"I'm  _great_. I don't need you checking up on me, you know." 

"I'm coming over," Sebastian suddenly says.

The ocean eyes widened,"  _Sebastian_ , don't you dare come over." 

The call was suddenly hung up, Ciel sitting up abruptly, beginning to clean madly, barely having it clean in time as Sebastian arrived, walking in. "Ciel?" 

"Room!"

Heavy thuds came as Sebastian walked down the long, bleak hallway as he soon leaned in Ciel's doorway, looking at him with the deep red gaze.

Blue met red, and Ciel fidgeted a little," I wasn't expecting you to just  _suddenly_ come." He scowled, Sebastian walking in. 

"Ciel, you should know me by now." He sat on the queen sized bed, looking at him. 

"I know," he sighed, joining him.

It was silent for a little bit, Sebastian looking at his human friend," remember that time that my friends bailed out on me?" 

"You were supposed to be with me that day," Ciel looked at him pointedly, brows slightly sloping up as his lower lip went into his mouth in a small frown.

"Yeah.....I know...but a demon's life is unpredictable. And, they were actually generals from the Army." 

Ciel laid back, looking at him," so you  _do_ serve in Hell's army." 

"In Heaven and in Hell....but not so much since after the last, great war."

"What happened?"

Sebastian sighed softly, laying back, his pale hands resting on his black shirt covered stomach," what didn't happen that day....well....Michael was always the most loved. He was always with the elders. He was always with the children, helping them learn. But where was my brother when I fell? With those who prosecuted me....."

_Lucifer began his rampage with an unangelic growl, his sword piercing an angel’s stomach before he ripped it out sideways, spilling their entrails and blood._ _Michael watching horrified in the distance at what his brother became, the archangel slaughtering other angels by his own decision and Michael grabbed his scepter to go and try to stop his brother. Lucifer growled again as he had made nearly 250 angels fall, the gold scepter hitting his sword, Michael's blue gaze wide,” stop this brother!”_

_Lucifer snarled,” no, not until my people and I get the justice we deserve.”_

_A gate was opened by their Father, and Lucifer grabbed Michael’s scepter as the angel made the wrong move, but suddenly the archangel fell; Michael watching his brother fall. The demons feathers were plucked and blackened as he fell, his beauty changing to hideousness as he screeched, slamming into Hell._ _He held his brother’s scepter still, the gate closed as others fell, Hell filled up. The demon stood up, glowing red eyes looking around as a snarled came from the dark creature’s maw, his wings flicking as his claws scratch the surface of the scepter. The demons all bow to the fallen Lucifer, kneeling, all equal in looks. He cast the scepter to the side as it burned at his hand, the demon turning as he began to walk._

"Wait, wait, wait.  _You're Lucifer._ "

Sebastian looked at Ciel, nodding," yes....I can't walk around on earth with that name, you know." 

"I know, it's just....wow...You don't act as evil as expected...."

"Do you want me to?" 

"No," he says with wide eyes, sitting up a little.

"That's what I thought."

Ciel settled back down," so, what was heaven like?" 

"Bright, warm, perfect." He shrugged," I miss it sometimes for the dark, cold, imperfect Hell that I call home, but my heart and intentions are to Hell."

Slate hair was pushed back and Ciel nodded slowly," so.....does your past and the Fall hurt you? If you think about them, I mean..."

The crimson gaze looked at Ciel," of course they do. My brothers hate me. All seven of them." 

"Seven?"

"Yes. Michael, Raphael, Gabriel, Uriel, Raguel, Sariel, and Jeremiel." 

"That's a lot of ending -el in the names...."

Sebastian laughed," I know. And the eldest is just 'Lucifer.' Now, this isn't about me, it is about you. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am." Ciel faced him, cheek resting on his hand.

"Ciel, what would we have done on that day?"

"We would have gone out on a date. If you agreed." A bit of blush crossed the slightly round cheeks of the Phantomhive, and the blue gaze went down.

"Really? Would you still hold that offer? Even with learning of my background?"

"Of course," he looked up," I'm going to Hell anyways. I suppose, I was just scared of seeing you that day....I was a little relieved when you called me and said you couldn't make it. I'm worry of rejection, or being alone again. I'm afraid of death, and of the darkness that lurks within my soul." He murmurs, laying on the bed more," I'm afraid of it. Of myself. What I'm capable of, what I can do....It frightens me."

"Well, if you would permit me to stay around more than just a friend, we can share these worries and work around them."

"Will you try and consume my soul again?"

".......I will try not to." He promised. "There is no guarantee..."

"Better to be eaten than be judged."

Sebastian chuckled softly," Hell isn't that bad." 

"For  _you._ You're the king of it. You aren't the ones being tortured."

"They make the most delightful screams though..."

A hand clamped over the demon's mouth," please, do not enlighten me with the depths of Hell and those who reside within it. It's better off if I do not know of the activities or what causes people to fall into the hellfire."

The motion had caught the demon by surprised, his crimson gaze slightly widened as he looked at Ciel, a small nod coming.

"Do not share memories with me; do not force nightmares into my head as I sleep or I will find out what can kill you and murder you on the spot."

Another nod came, and Ciel pulled away," Thank you."

"What do I get in return?"

"You shouldn't get anything in return with just a simple request. I have already endured Hell, and you have saved me from it."

A slow smile graced the demon's thin lips," ah, you were such a small child....and now you're a young adult. Time really goes by."

"Yeah," he breathed out," and yet the pain lingers."

"You refuse to let go in order for your revenge."

"I know. Do you want to go out for lunch tomorrow?"

"That would be wonderful, Ciel...."

 

 

 

 

fin.


End file.
